


He Will (Not) Suffer Again

by I_Smell_JoJo



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Confident Shinji, Stand Arrows (JoJo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Smell_JoJo/pseuds/I_Smell_JoJo
Summary: During a stroll through NERV HQ, Shinji finds a strange arrow out of place. Once he unlocks it’s secret, he begins his crusade against the true enemies.
Kudos: 3





	He Will (Not) Suffer Again

**Author's Note:**

> So with Shinji, I figured he would either have A: Crazy Diamond, reflecting his gentle and caring nature like Josuke, or B: Wonder Of U, since his life has been so fucked up, his Stand would naturally be a way to protect himself from those who have caused it. Also, best boy deserves best Stand.

NERV HQ  
12:45

[And when no one else can understand me, when everything I do is wrong, you give me hope and consolation, you give me strength to carry on.]

A young boy, about the age of fourteen walks down a sleek white corridor, listening to his favorite song on his cassette tape.

[And you’re alway there to lend a hand, in everything I do~]

The child, a meek boy named Shinji Ikari, turns a corner to find a strange golden arrow on the floor.

“Oh? That shouldn’t be there. I wonder who this belongs to. I should go find it’s owner.” Shinji thinks out loud, turning around to find someone to return the object to. Entering an empty break room, he finds none other than Gendo Ikari, his monstrous father, although he only qualifies as a father by genetics.

“Oh, it’s you. Listen, some moron lost an important object from storage, so return it to me if you find it. Immediately. It’s a yellow arrow with a beetle design on the head.” Shinji recoils in surprise, taking the artifact from his pocket. “Here it is, it was right down the hall.”

Gendo’s blood instantly runs cold(er). “Um, Sh-Shinji, hand that over, *verrry* carefully.” Clearly nervous, if not terrified, he stretches his hand out to receive the item. “Here you go, I really didn’t want it any- OW!”

The room falls silent. Shinji accidentally pricked himself on the arrow. The older man drops everything he was holding, beginning to tremble in fear of what could happen. “U-um, y-y-you can a-actually keep it, I sh-should go.” Picking up his things, Gendo sprints out of the room, obviously scared out of his mind.

“Huh, I wonder what that was all about. I should probably get going, I promised to meet Misato for lunch. Hopefully she isn’t blackout drunk again.” Putting the arrow in his bag, he then puts his earplugs back in, continuing to listen to his song.

[That’s the Wonder, the Wonder Of You.]


End file.
